


Hell Storms and Starfish

by cadkitten



Category: DCU
Genre: AO3 1 Million, F/F, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembered the wounded girl she'd bumped into, the girl that Joker had ripped apart into insanity. Not that she could say Harley was entirely sane now, either. But at least she was far more stable and a million times surer of herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Storms and Starfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [V](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=V).



> Beta Readers: sakura_ame

Pale moonlight streaked in through the dirty glass windows of Pamela's home, stretching a beam of white across the otherwise black sheets. As she watched the branches of the tree just outside the window sway, creating darkened patterns over the floor and the sheets, Pam found herself smiling. It had been a while since she'd smiled in this sort of manner, her heart thumping in her chest as she peered down at the girl in her bed.

Harley lay stretched out like a starfish, a perfectly irresistible look on her darling face. But then again, Pamela couldn't think of the last time that she'd thought of Harley as anything other than irresistible. Reaching down, she pushed a few stray strands of black and red hair back behind the girl's ears, her knuckles moving to lightly drag over the soft skin of her cheek. Perfection wrapped up in delectable pale skin and the cutest voice she'd ever heard. Once upon a time, she remembered the wounded girl she'd bumped into, the girl that Joker had ripped apart into insanity. Not that she could say Harley was entirely sane now, either. But at least she was far more stable and a million times surer of herself. In place of what had once been a downtrodden outlook stood a woman with a future and the girl who just wanted so badly to be loved that she'd accept someone as unstable as the Joker had been replaced by a Hell storm of a confident person. Pam was nothing if not proud of how far Harley had come back to herself.

She rolled over, gently pushing the black cat from between them and draped one leg over Harley's own, easing her fingers down over toned flesh and just under the band of Harley's boy shorts. Pressing Kelly green lips to Harley's pale cheek, she whispered quietly, "Harl~ wake up, darling," her drawl coming out more than it had in a good, long while.

Harley stretched, her long limbs stiffening for a moment before she smacked her lips and blinked herself awake. Blue and red makeup was smudged around her eyes, giving her a sultry sort of look in comparison to the harder look she'd had hours earlier when they'd been out on a job. She gazed down at the stripe of moonlight across the bed and then breathed out, "Gee, Pam-a-lamb... it's not even mornin' yet."

A smirk slid across Pamela's lips as she moved to straddle Harley's lap, her fingertips pushing up under the loose halter top the other wore. She gazed down at the logo, an old giveaway beer shirt from nearly ten years ago - Vintage, Harley had told her when she'd nearly turned her nose up at it - and then allowed her hands to push up until they lightly covered Harley's breasts. She didn't move her hands, didn't pinch or squeeze, just rested them there, waiting. 

Harley slowly pushed up against her hands, a soft hum slipping past her lips before she purred out, "Coulda' just said..."

"More fun this-a-way, baby doll," Pamela returned, finally moving to gently roll Harley's nipples between her thumb and forefingers. Sweeping her thumb up and over one, she finally dragged her hand back down toward her underwear. Pushing her thumb between slightly damp folds, she found what she was seeking and gently brushed over the sensitive nub. Harley's body arched under her, a rough moan pulling free. 

Finally, Harley pushed herself up a bit, resting on her elbows as she peered at the other, eyes slowly gliding over the expanse of pale flesh that was her nude partner and then down to what she'd suspected she'd find. Strapped across Pamela's hips was a fine green leather harness and from it came Pam's favorite attachment, a vibrant green tentacle dildo that more resembled some of the plants that she so loved to play with. It was the closest they had been able to find to what Pamela had really wanted and so far it had worked very nicely for her, the look of utter pleasure on her face when she was using it worth the effort it had taken to find one and, of course, steal it. Oh how the media had loved that one: the Sweet Duo ripping off a porn store.

Settling her hands on Pamela's hips, Harley let herself fall back against the bed. "Give me ya worst," she purred out, pushing her hands behind her head and squirming down against the warm sheets.

Pamela slid off of her and between her legs, reaching down and tugging her panties off, tossing them to the floor beside the bed. Leaning down, she breathed out a hot breath over Harley's stomach, her eyes sparkling as she ran one finger gently up her slit, feeling the wetness already there. "Ready for me already, darling?"

"Always ready for you," came the reply, Harley wiggling around a bit and then raising her legs, presenting herself in a way she knew always tended to drive Pamela into fucking her faster. And boy was she ever right. In the next instant, Pamela was over her, carefully inserting the dildo into her slick passage and then starting to hump against her in a near desperate sort of fashion.

Harley's fingers tangled in Pamela's fire red hair, hanging on as she was taken, soft gasps and breathy moans leaving her each time the attachment drove into her in just the right sort of way, the curved tip finding her g-spot very nicely every few thrusts. Her hips began to move with Pamela's own, one hand coming down to cup the other's firm ass, grabbing at it and then moaning as it earned her some more forceful thrusts.

Pamela's lips attached to Harley's neck, nothing gentle about the way she was nipping or sucking there, lust obviously the driving force behind this particular encounter. Sure, sometimes it was all gentle and sickly sweet. But sometimes it was a mad rush of passion, a driving desire to just _fuck_ because it was what they needed. Tonight was definitely the latter and Harley had no qualms behind that at all. She liked it rough and there was just something about wearing around the evidence of what they'd done the next day that got her off twice as fast.

The thrusts grew harder, the dildo plunging into her to the fullest extent and then Pamela's thumb was back, caressing Harley's clit in all the right ways. A few strokes and then a small twist. Rinse and repeat. Before she knew it, she was quivering beneath Pam's touch and then she was nearly screaming as she came, clenching around the toy as it was thrust in and out of her, faster and faster. Pamela stiffened over her, letting out a nearly choked sort of sound, her face a gorgeous mask of bliss as she lost it as well, the sheer act of taking Harley doing it for her. 

There were a few moments where nothing moved in the room and then Pam was pulling out, rolling away and unstrapping the device from herself, tossing it onto the foot of the bed to clean up later. Harley spread herself back out the way she liked to sleep and closed her eyes, smiling when she felt Pamela's fingers close over her own, their hands clasping tightly together even as they drifted off to sleep.

**The End**


End file.
